Abraham Washington
|special = |modspecial = |derived = |rarity = |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Cowardly |assistance =Helps friends and allies |hair color =Light Gray |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairWavyOld |head add ons=EyebrowM |height =1.00 |factions =RCResidentFaction |class =Settler |combat style=Default |GECK race =CaucasianOldAged |actor =Paul Eiding |dialogue =AbrahamWashington.txt |edid =AbrahamWashington |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= }} Abraham Washington (Born 2232) is the owner and curator of the Capitol Preservation Society in Rivet City in 2277. Background Washington continues the work started by his parents, who were just as passionate about preserving their heritage as residents of the nation's capital. He is a virtual shut-in at his Capitol Preservation Society. Abraham is a classic social outcast who talks to himself all the time. He has almost no social skills and has a deeper emotional connection to his historical objects than he does to any human being.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Daily schedule As its curator, he is normally seen walking around Capitol Preservation Society rooms and sometimes around other parts nearby. According to Sydney, he asks every traveler who comes through to retrieve the Declaration of Independence. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Agatha's Song: the Soil Stradivarius can be sold to Washington for 200 caps (300 by passing a Speech check). * Lincoln's Profit Margins: Washington is one of the potential buyers of the various Lincoln artifacts found in the Museum of History. * Stealing Independence: Washington tasks the Lone Wanderer with retrieving the Declaration of Independence from the National Archives. In addition, he buys the Bill of Rights and the Magna Carta for 100 and 75 caps respectively; alternatively he will purchase them for 125 and 100 caps respectively, if one has a minimum Barter skill of 70. Other interactions Washington will mention his Capitol Preservation Society and, when asked about the history of the Declaration of Independence, will tell a humorously inaccurate tale filled with anachronisms, saying that the document was signed at "Fort McHarry" (as opposed to Fort McHenry, which wasn't built until years after the document was signed) in Maryland by the "Second Judgemental Congress" (instead of the Second Continental Congress) and was taken to Britain, by plane instead of ship, to be presented to the king. He also calls the Revolutionary War the "Evolutionary War." His issues with history are understandable, considering the devastation since the Great War that severely limited resources for accurate historical information. However, Three Dog seems to know more about the document's history. Inventory Notes Since he is considered "Essential," killing him will only result in him losing consciousness. When he awakes, he will always be non-hostile. Notable quotes | | | }} Appearances Abraham Washington appears in Fallout 3 and Fallout: Shelter. Behind the scenes His name is a combination of Abraham Lincoln and George Washington, two of the United States' most influential presidents. Gallery FO3AbrahamWashingtonNoGlasses.png|Abraham Washington without his glasses Category:Fallout 3 merchants Category:Rivet City characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout Shelter characters de:Abraham Washington es:Abraham Washington pl:Abraham Waszyngton ru:Авраам Вашингтон uk:Авраам Вашингтон